Ethanol and ethanol fuel blends are widely used in Brazil and in the United States as a transportation fuel. Combustion of these fuels is believed to produce fewer of the harmful exhaust emissions (e.g., hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxide, and volatile organic compounds (VOCs)) that are generated by the combustion of petroleum. Bioethanol is a particularly favored form of ethanol because the plant biomass from which it is produced utilizes sunlight, an energy source that is renewable. In the United States, ethanol is used in gasoline blends that are from 5% to 85% ethanol. Blends of up to 10% ethanol (E10) are approved for use in all gasoline vehicles in the U.S. and blends of up to 85% ethanol (E85) can be utilized in specially engineered flexible-fuel vehicles (FFV). The Brazilian government has mandated the use of ethanol-gasoline blends as a vehicle fuel, and the mandatory blend has been 25% ethanol (E25) since 2007.
Bioethanol is currently produced by the fermentation of hexose sugars that are obtained from carbon feedstocks. Currently, only the sugar from sugar cane and starch from feedstock such as corn can be economically converted. There is, however, much interest in using lignocellulosic feedstocks where the cellulose part of a plant is broken down to sugars and subsequently converted to ethanol. Lignocellulosic biomass is made up of cellulose, hemicelluloses, and lignin. Cellulose and hemicellulose can be hydrolyzed in a saccharification process to sugars that can be subsequently converted to ethanol via fermentation. The major fermentable sugars from lignocelluloses are glucose and xylose. For economical ethanol yields, a strain that can effectively convert all the major sugars present in cellulosic feedstock would be highly desirable.